


Ego

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Prison, correctional officer!Jon, inmate!sansa, possessive ygritte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Things are different in here. It’s not just the walls keeping them in, or the prison scrub uniforms, or the guards telling you where you can and can’t go, what you can and can’t do, when you can and can’t sleep.It’s a whole different eco-system.Prison au drabble.





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlibbertiGiblet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlibbertiGiblet/gifts).



> For the 100 Jonsa Drabble Challenge! (only just managed to stay under 1k! PHEW)
> 
> I know I've touched on a prison au before on a drabble but for some reason, the idea stuck with me so here's another (maybe it's to do with the fact that OitNB is coming back for the final season soon??). This was for the prompt 'ego' - perhaps I might be able to do another drabble in this same universe for a different prompt?? Who knows :)
> 
> And for the next person to undertake the challenge, I nominate Katya (Flibbitigiblet) and choose prompt 52 - Starved.
> 
> :)

Things are different in here. It’s not just the walls keeping them in, or the prison scrub uniforms, or the guards telling you where you can and can’t go, what you can and can’t do, when you can and can’t sleep.

It’s a whole different eco-system.

Sansa was sent to an all-girl’s boarding school from the age of 11, so she sees some similarities. But this is H.R.M Castle Black Women’s Prison. If you don’t find your clique here, things could go much worse than being shunned socially and uninvited from plans of sneaking out and meeting up with students from the neighbouring boy’s school.

Everything echoes here. The main social space is cavernous and flanked by rows of cells, upstairs and down. All the doors are open now, the beasts set free from their cages to stretch their legs. For a time, at least.

“Hey,” Poole, her bunkie whispers as she comes to stand beside Sansa’s spot. Everyone goes by their last name here so Sansa will have to get used to responding to ’Stone’. Jeyne only arrived two weeks before Sansa had, so she’s still trying to learn the way around here too.

“Hey,” Sansa nods, managing a twitch of a smile.

They have a good vantage point from where they stand, leaning on the railing of the upper floor. The tables below are all filled anyway, and Sansa has noted that it’s the same inmates seated at each specific table that occupied them at this morning’s let-out too. There’s ownership there. You can smell it.

By some cue, unknown to Sansa, one of the tables empties, leaving a solitary redheaded inmate behind. “What’s going on?” Sansa whispers, her eyes trained on the women below, trying to work out patterns, habits and hierarchies. The sooner she learns these things, the better.

“C.O. shift is changing,” Poole mutters, “in the afternoons we have the younger guards. Some of the girls wanna catch their eye.”

 _Makes sense,_ Sansa supposes, and she can’t help but be reminded of her younger years at boarding school. Any time an attractive teacher took a class, skirts got hitched up a few inches, lips got coated in sticky gloss and more hands were raised for the chance to get teacher to notice them. To be seen amongst the sea of oestrogen was a particular kind of ego boost.

She can mentally sneer at the notion now, but even a younger Sansa Stark had made sure to apply her make up _‘just so’_ back when Jaime Lannister substituted for her Geography teacher.

It might not be quite the same here. The stakes are higher. Get on the good side of a guard and things could go more smoothly. Perhaps they sneak you some contraband? Allow more time on personal phone calls? Let you choose what channel the communal TV is set to?

You’ll probably have to give a little sweetness in return for those things however; some kisses in a secluded cell, a fumble in the laundry room, a blowie in the cleaning supplies closet.

_Gotta be seen in this sea of oestrogen to even be offered those kinds of deals first though._

Sansa pursed her lips. “So, what’s with the redhead?” Poole’s explanation hadn’t uncovered why every other inmate had scarpered save for her.

Sansa’s bunkmate leaned in closer and kept her tone low. “That’s Ygritte Wilde. Do _not_ cross her. I mean it.” Sansa kept her eyes trained on the copper hair below. She didn’t look dangerous, but then she supposes that’s a rather naïve judgment that Sansa should get out of the habit of making in here. “The quickest way to piss off Wilde is to make her think you’re taking her officer from her.”

“ _Her_ officer?”

“Yeah. C.O. Snow.” That rang a bell, why did that ring a bell? “Don’t talk to him more than absolutely necessary, don’t try to get his attention and especially don’t interrupt their card game.”

“Card game?”

Poole nodded towards the table. “Everyone leaves the table because C.O. Snow has gotten into the habit of playing a game of cards with Wilde before his shift truly starts. Wilde has good as marked her territory with that one. Don’t go there.”

“Is she fucking him?”

Poole shrugs. “Just don’t even look at him too long, Stone, she’ll see it as an affront.”

Sansa was going to follow that advice. She really was. But then in walked the officers, ready for their shift and in that instant, Sansa knew exactly which one was C.O. Snow.

His dark curls were just how she remembered them, along with that solemn face. He had been the same when he was Robb’s best friend when they were children, before his father came back on the scene and he’d moved away to Dorne.

Sansa watches him, his purposeful, commanding gait as he walks, gun at his hip, advancing on Wilde, sitting, shuffling cards as she waits. He glances up, surveys his surroundings; his flock of female inmates.

 _His eyes are the same as they were too._ Sansa’s hadn’t realised she’d even remembered what his eyes had been like.

And now they were looking straight at her. _Shit._

He won’t remember her. Especially not with her dyed hair.

C.O. Snow’s eyes narrow as he stops still, stood by Wilde’s table but paying her no mind. Ygritte notices and turns around to see who ‘her officer’ is staring at. _Double shit._

Sansa’s heart starts beating like a war drum when Jon Snow completely ignores his cards partner and makes for the stairs, all while keeping his eyes trained on her. _Triple shit._

This should be a boost to her ego; being singled out by a hot guy in this sea of oestrogen. But all she can see is the decidedly _bruised_ ego of the woman with blue murder in her eyes as she watches ‘her officer’ completely spurn her for the fresh-meat inmate that arrived this morning.

This isn’t going well.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, no Jon is not fucking Ygritte or doing anything sordid with her. He's a good lil correctional officer and any attachment there will be coming from Ygritte.


End file.
